Brucas Story
by brucaslover07
Summary: Brooke thinks she's pregnant, is she? set 2 weeks after graduation. Not good at summarys. Please come read
1. Chapter 1

**Brucas Fanfic**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm new at this. I hope you like it**

**Brooke and Lucas didn't break up until 3 weeks before graduation. Lucas and Peyton never got together.**

**Two weeks after graduation**

"Oh Nathan I can't believe James is already two weeks old" Haley says looking at her beautiful baby boy. "I know Hales where does the time go?" Haley hears a knock at the door "I'll get it Nate" Haley opens the door to see a crying Brooke. "Tigger what's wrong?" "I th…I th…I think…I'm pregnant…what am I going to do Hales?" a still sobbing Brooke says "It's going to be okay Brooke I promise" Haley tells Brooke giving her a reassuring hug "Will you go with me to the doctor?" "Of course I will Brooke" "Thanks Haley you're the best" Brooke says trying to smile "The appointment is in a half an hour" "Okay let me go tell Nathan really quick" "Haley you can't tell Nathan" "He will understand Brooke"

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

"Well congratulations Miss Davis you are defiantly pregnant" Dr. Hall said as he walked into the room. "It looks like you are about 2 months and 1 week pregnant so you should be due sometime in February… now let's take an ultrasound to see how the baby is" Dr. Hall puts the cold gel on Brooke's stomach and a few minutes later the baby's heartbeat fills the room. "Oh my god that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard" Brooke says with a real smile on her face "Now look at the screen over there and we can see the baby" Dr. Hall told Brooke and Haley "The baby is so small" Brooke said already loving the baby inside her "I'll go print off a few pictures and then you will be all set to leave"

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

On the way home Brooke is so excited "I need to start thinking of names" Brooke said being her usual cheery self "For a girl I like the names Olivia Jane, Ava Marie, Madelyn Grace, Maddie for short, and Gracelyn Jane, Grace for short…for a boy I like the names Aaron Michael, Joshua Aaron, Josh for short, Aiden Michael, Austin Kyle, and Ryan Lucas." "Aww Brooke those are really cute names" "Thanks Hales" "You're welcome" "How am I going to tell Lucas?" Brooke asked in a sad tone "Brooke he is still in love with you…he is going to love that it is you having his child" Haley said trying to convince Brooke

_Flashback_

"_Look I know its been difficult lately, losing Keith, and your heart condition, and giving up basketball…I feel like I've been keeping you close to try to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me" "I'm sorry I kissed Peyton I should have told you" It's not about that Luke…It's not…I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her, this is about me…I love you Lucas and I probably always will but we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me and because of it I guess I stopped missing you" Lucas as a hurt look on his face "It shouldn't be like this Luke" Brooke said "Brooke" "I'm sorry Luke I can't do this anymore" Brooke said trying to hold back the tears "Brooke" she turns to look at him "I'm Sorry" Lucas said meaning it "Me too" and Brooke walked out the door_

_End of flashback_

"But Haley I broke up with him" Brooke said sadly "Yeah he didn't break up with you, and he still loves you, if he didn't he would be with Peyton "Okay fine I'm going to tell him, can you drop me off and then you can leave, I'm not sure how long it will be" "Of course anything for you tigger" "Thanks tutor mom you're the best"

**Lucas's bedroom (Peyton is there with him)**

"Luke I can't keep this in anymore I love you" " I love you too Peyton" she has a hurt look on her face "No I mean I'm in love with you" "I'm sorry Peyton I'm still in love with Brooke" "Well Lucas she broke up with you, she won't even talk to you, you guys aren't getting back together" Lucas looks so hurt when she says this "I have to have faith that we will Peyton…like Brooke always says people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end" He has a smile on his face when he mentions her name "Maybe this will change your mind" Peyton said and with that she kissed him, they didn't notice the doorknob turning. Lucas pulled away right when Brooke was walking in. She had such a hurt look on her face "Umm Luke I came here to tell you something…but clearly you don't care" "Brooke wait, what is it?" she turns and looks at him with tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant Luke, but judging by what I just walked in on you don't want to be in your child's life" and with that she ran across the street, but she didn't see the truck coming. Lucas ran after her and saw the truck "BROOKE!"

**Well that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it**

**Let me know if you want the baby to live or die. If you want it to live do you want it to be a boy, a girl, or twins. What do you want the name to be, please choose one of the names I put in the story. You can also tell me if you have any names you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brucas Fanfic**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm new at this. I hope you like it**

**Brooke and Lucas didn't break up until 3 weeks before graduation. Lucas and Peyton never got together.**

"Peyton call 911" Lucas yelled

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, James, Karen, and Lily were all at the hospital waiting to hear news on Brooke. Lucas was so worried that he would lose the love of his life, and his unborn child. After two hours the doctor finally came out.

"Are you all here for Brooke Davis?" the doctor asked

"Yes, is she okay?" Nathan asked for the rest of the group

"Well she is still unconscious, but when she wakes up she will be fine. The only thing is Miss Davis hit her head and she most likely lost some of her memory, it is only temorary though"

Lucas was worried, the doctor hasn't said anything about the baby "Is the baby okay? he asked

"Oh yes, the baby is still alive, but we need to make sure we don't put any stress on Brooke until she is out of the hospital, because she could still lose the baby" the doctor said

"Can we go see her?" Lucas asked with hope

"Yes she is in room 207, it's down that hall, make sure you only go in one at a time"

"Lucas you can go first, she is carrying your child" Haley said

"Hey pretty girl, you need to wake up, everyone is worried about you" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand "I love you, you know that" he said with tears streaming down his face, remembering their fight in the rain

_flashback_

_"You know what i think, is that you are trying to sabotage us, to find any reason you can to end it, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again"_

_"But the same words, Lucas, the same words"_

_"I never sent that letter to Peyton"_

_"And i never sent my letters to you either, but they still meant something. Just tell me why me this time, why not Peyton?"_

_"I'm not going to say anything bad about Peyton, she's my friend, and she's your best friend"_

_"That's okay you can say bad things about her"_

_"Oh Brooke, the truth is i care about Peyton"_

_"Then what's the difference?"_

_"The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke, I want to be with you, not Peyton"_

_"But why? I need to know why"_

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when your trying to be cute, because you quote people, but I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents, but you won't ever admit it, and because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they have both been with you, I mean that's gotta mean something right? And because we are both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all night"_

_"You did pretty good"_

_end of flashback_

"Lucas?" Brooke said quietly

"Brooke you're awake" Lucas said happily, and relieved

"Luke what happened?" she asked confused

"You ran across the street, and you were hit by a truck" he said

"That would explain why I am hurting" Brooke said laughing a little, they were silent for a few minutes "So boyfriend, where is everyone?" Brooke asked being her usual cheery self

" The doctor said you could only have one visitor at a time"

"Oh okay, can you tell my bestest friend P. Seywer to come in here?"

"Sure pretty girl, she will be right in" Lucas said smiling at Brooke

"Luke wait"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Brooke"

"Peyton, Brooke wants to see you, but she thinks me and her are still dating, and that you guys are still best friends, so be nice" Lucas said warning Peyton

"I'm sure you're happy about that" she said a little mad

"Yeah, too bad she will eventually get her memory back" he said sadly

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

**3 days later**

Brooke knows she is pregnant, but she still thinks her and Lucas are dating, but she is starting to get her memory back

"Hey pretty girl, are you ready to go home?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Of course Broody, it is so boring in here"

"Okay well let's get you checked out then"

oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth-oth

When Brooke got home she went to take a shower. Then she remembers seeing Lucas and Peyton kiss, and telling Lucas about the baby, and she remembers the truck coming at her. She gets out of the shower.

"Lucas Eugene Scott" she yelled

"Yes Cheery" he said coming into the room

"Don't call me that!" she said disgusted

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"We aren't together, you lied, I remember now" she said with sadness

"I know Brooke, I'm sorry, I just really needed to have you back" he said

"Oh yeah, kissing Peyton is a great way of showing it" she screamed

"Brooke that's not fair, Peyton kissed me and i pulled away"

"Yeah right Lucas, you just want to be in your child's life, well guess what you can be even if you are with Peyton" she said now crying

"No Brooke, I love you, and I want to be with you, even if you weren't pregnant, you can even ask Peyton" he said hoping she would believe him

"Whatever Lucas, just get out of my house" she said sadly

**okay guys hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry it will eventually be Brucas, i promise. I'm still not sure whether it's gonna be a boy, girl, or twins, so let me know what you want. I think if it's a girl it will be Madelyn Grace and if it's boy it will be Aiden Michael, but let me know if you like something else**

**Heather 3**


End file.
